White Diamond
White Diamond '''is not only one of the '''Diamonds '''of the '''Great Diamond Authority '''the leaders of the Gem race, but is also the first and foremost among them making her the absolute leader of the Diamond Authority and all Gems, with even Yellow and Blue Diamond answering to her in the end. Running the White Court, and while unknown what it is, likely benefits Homeworld. As a Diamond, she is considered one of the most dangerous enemies in the cosmos. Appearance White Diamond is shown to be about a head taller than her fellow Diamonds. She has white skin, white spiky hair in a shape similar to a star pentagon, diamond-shaped white pupils with large and full black eyelashes and black fingernails. Her body constantly radiates a bright light which, along with her ship's brightness, probably makes her gemstone barely visible while her other features are visible because they're either black or have black outlines. Her gemstone is located on her forehead and is a side view of a round-cut diamond. White Diamond wears a long translucent white dress that reaches the floor and slit up both sides to her thighs, having shoulder pads. She also wears a cape with black and gray stripes that is lined with glimmering diamond and star designs, as well as a pair of intricately detailed dress sandals with high heels. Personality Biography Powers and Abilities White Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, but since she is a Diamond, her abilities are expected to be much greater than other Gems. Since both Yellow and Blue Diamond showed fear of her, it could be concluded that she is much more powerful than the other Diamonds are. Having a grand reputation of being feared by her enemies and even fellow Gems, being different from her species. Only those that are Justice Friends level can take her on, anybody less would be likely destroyed. She is considered an Omega threat alongside her sisters. Unique Abilities '''Aura Projection: The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, either radiating it from their entire bodies or emitting it from specific parts of their bodies such as their hands. White's aura was shown around her hand as a solid white corona-like flare around it. Not much has been shown of her aura, but she used it during the Diamonds' final attack against the Crystal Gems in the Rebellion * Corruption Induction: Though the attack was meant to destroy the Crystal Gems, White, Yellow and Blue's collective powers instead corrupted every single remaining Gem on Earth. * Mind Control: By zapping another Gem's gemstone with a white ray of light, White Diamond removes that Gem's color, turning it into a gray that then spreads out from the gemstone, controlling the affected Gem. Controlled Gems generally mimic her movements, speech, though White can command them to perform specific actions or say certain things, as seen with White Pearl. * Immense Strength: '''While not entirely seen, considering that White was actually able to stop one of Krunks punches in Turbo Mode-though did cause her to grimace-it shows she is extremely strong. possibly more so than her fellow Diamonds. * '''Tactical Command: '''The seconds Pink 'shattered', she easily had the Gem army turn the fights around with the Asgardians, Racing Drones, Crystal Gems, and others the second she got involved pushing them back and winning. ** '''Power Bestowal: When White Diamond takes control of a Gem, they can gain access to new abilities, such as transportation via a white bubble, intangibility, and can project her controlling light from their eyes. This is seen when controlling White Pearl. Diamond Battle Mode A very powerful technique that is rather unique even amongst Diamonds. Unlike regular Gems, due to White being a Diamond, by altering and shrinking her size, her own power would increase further. While its unknown if she truly did do this or not, its been stated that her own mental abilities have increased further like Yellow and Blue's own powers. Weapon 'Starlight - '''The person weapon of White Diamond this weapon was forged by the top Bismuths in Gem Empire to the response of the threat lifeforms on Earth represented. Due to many losses to the Grimm and the appearance of the Elementals the Diamonds decided to arm themselves even though they rarely needed to fight and had never needed weapons during those times but that was before the Rebellion on Earth. Name after her affectionate nickname of Pink Diamond, White Diamond's weapon resembles a white claymore with a dark grey and black handle with white diamonds in it while the blade is pure white. Said to carry her pure light in it with one slash of her blade it is believed White Diamond can destroy the body and mind of anyone unfortunate enough to anger her. Forged is the same manner as Yellow Diamonds Galaxy Storm and Blue Diamond's Rainfall, Starlight is believe to be the most powerful Gem based weapon existence, believed to be able to cut through an entire planet. Rumor has it that White Diamond tested her new weapon and nearly cut Homeworld completely in two but there has been no proof made yet nor has there been any effort in finding any. Relationships Allies '''Yellow Diamond -' 'Blue Diamond -' 'White Pearl -' 'Bill Cipher - ' 'Kevin -' Enemies 'Crystal Gems -' 'Pink Diamond -' 'Steven Universe -' 'Fallen -' 'Sammael -' 'Grimm -' 'Racing Drones -' 'Elementals -' 'United Stellar Alliance -' 'Plutark Confederation -' 'Asgard -' Background Information White Diamond is a antagonist from the animated series Steven Universe Gallery White Diamond The First Gem.jpg|The First Diamond White Diamond 2.jpg White Diamond and White Pearl.png Quotes * "Because there is a power here that these organics have that may rival that of a Diamond. I want to see that power for myself and I will not stop until I see it." * Do you hear their screams and cries, do you feel their anguish and do you look them in the eye as you betray them over and over again? Such cruelty I never thought you were capable of and yet it makes me so proud of you, Pink to see you embrace your inner Diamond." * "Fun isn't a word one considers when bringing order and perfection to the universe." "But this does make me smile." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Villains